


Work!

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, OT4, Texting, jeffmads - Freeform, maria/eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: The Schuylers are introduced!





	Work!

**Author's Note:**

> Feminist#1- Angelicq  
> PlayingW/Fire- Eliza  
> AndMe- Peggy  
> Staaay- Maria

PlayingW/Fire: Babe.

Staaay: Babe.

PlayingW/Fire: Angie and UwU are coming today and the house isn't clean.

Staaay: UwU?

PlayingW/Fire: Peggy

Staaay: Oh. Makes sense. Anyway, who cares if the house is clean?

PlayingW/Fire: Angie. She freaks out over every little thing.

Staaay: Remember the one time she gave me a twenty minute lecture one health safety of others after she saw a peanut shell on the floor?

PlayingW/Fire: Exactly.

Staaay: I'll clean.

PlayingW/Fire: Get Alex and his boyfriends to help us.

Staaay: Since when does he have boyfriends?

PlayingW/Fire: Now is not the time for questions. Get them to help us clean.

Staaay: On it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Staaay: Hey, slut.

NoSleep4Lion: Are you going to call me that everytime?

Staaay: Even in public.

NoSleep4Lion: Well, anyway, what did you want?

Staaay: You and your boyfriends need to help us clean our house for Angie and UwU.

NoSleep4Lion: Peggy wouldn't care.

Staaay: How am I the only one who didn't know that UwU is Peggy?

NoSleep4Lion: Have you ever seen her face? It is the perfect example of UwU.

Staaay: If you say so.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Feminist#1: We are ten minutes and forty-two seconds away from your house.

PlayingW/Fire: Okay

Staaay: lmao she just squeaked

CurlyHairedTurtle: I can verify, it is the funniest thing I've witnessed

FlyingBaguette: She just started cleaning at max speed

Feminist#1: Who are you and why are you on this groupchat?

Staaay: Alex's boyfriends. He has another who is also on this groupchat, 'Liza added them.

HorsesAreAwesome: Eliza is also wondering how you're texting if you should be driving because she says that UwU can't drive.

Feminist#1: I lost a bet, this is UwU, but I have to text for Angie.

Feminist#1: She's currently ranting about how no one ever tells her about their love lives and how Thomas and James didn't

Feminist#1: tell her about their relationship for three months.

MacaroniAndMe: Hi

*CoughCough*Hi: Why are we here

NoSleep4Lion: Because I added you because UwU's talking about you

MacaroniAndMe: The only 'AndMe' I see on the group chat people is in mine.

AndMe: I was just on Angie's phone. I just added myself.

Staaay: I AM LITERALLY THE ONLY PERSON WHO DOESN'T KNOW THAT PEGGY IS UWU!

*CoughCough*Hi: UwU, not UWU

Staaay: WHO CARES

MacaroniAndMe: Me

*CoughCough*Hi: Aw, love you

MacaroniAndMe: <3 u 2

Feminist#1: I am here! I am also Angie, not UwU

Staaay: hrrjfhfthbgujg

CurlyHairedTurtle: Eliza just screeched because she literally just finished cleaning two seconds ago.

Feminist#1: She did not finish cleaning.

PlayingW/Fire: Babe, we forgot to do the outside

Staaay: lmao

Feminist#1: Is that sidewalk chalk? Are you six?

Staaay: I am an artist who draws with any form of art.

HorsesAreAwesome: Same! One time I used leaves and grass to sew an outfit for a little girl's doll! 

Feminist#1: Alex's boyfriends, please text your name.

CurlyHairedTurtle: lmao John

HorsesAreAwesome: rofl Hercules

FlyingBaguette: lshidmtamsfo Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette.

Feminist#1: Can I call you Mar?

FlyingBaguette: Laf

Feminist#1: Thx

*CoughCough*Hi: Wait, so I've been calling you Marie-Joseph when you go by Laf?

*CoughCough*Hi: Omg I'm so sorry

FlyingBaguette: lmao it's fine.

MacaroniAndMe: What did you think every time I talked about him?

*CoughCough*Hi: That you were just being weird.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

*CoughCough*Hi: Laf

*CoughCough*Hi: Laf

*CoughCough*Hi: Laf

*CoughCough*Hi: Laf

*CoughCough*Hi: Laf

Flyingbaguette: Stop. It's fine that you called me Marie-Joseph. I once ran into a cast member on a production of RENT I worked on who called me Angel.

*CoughCough*Hi: lmao


End file.
